blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 140
is the 140th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Inside of the Black Bulls base, Valtos notices the shames and thinks that Rades is on a rampage but ignores this to look for what he is looking for. Outside of the Base Gauche asks who the guy coming out of the base is, which the guy tries to reveal who he is but very slowly. Gauche gets annoyed by this and asks again who the guy is along with why he is in their base, which the guy tries to reply very slowly. Grey says that they never got the guys name because Gauche interrupted him, which Gauche replies that its not his fault. Sally comments about how there was only supposed to be three members in the base, which Rades says that it doesn't matter since he will just kill anyone in his way. Rades has No.0 launch an attack on the guy, but the guy manages to dodge by moving the base. As Rades is shocked by this, the guy simply begins introducing himself again. Gauche notices what the guy is capable of and figures that he is the rumored ghost that is moving the base around. Gordon replies that the guy is a flesh and blood human, which Gauche wonders how he knows. Suddenly birds comes out of the guys hair, which Gauche is shocked that he keeps bird in his hair. Rades comments about how they can't defend or attack by simply moving the base around, and launches another spell at the base. Suddenly the base moves and blocks the attack. As Rades is shocked by this, the guy tells Rades to stop it. As Gauche thinks about how the guy can control the base with his will, and also thinks about the guys magic is similar Gifso's Game Magic. As Gauche wonders how long it much have taken the guy to be able to control the Black Bulls base, the guy suddenly calls out Gordon, Gauche, and Grey's name. As the guy begins to reveal his name, the guy also remembers when he met Yami, who was out looking for a base for the Black Bulls. As Yami asks the guy for the place, the guy says that he would give it to Yami but he can't move. The guy also explains how he was born with an illness and can't even leave the place. The guy continues to explains how he must siphon off magic power off of people in order to live. The guy then tells Yami that he can have the place in a few days since he is dying because his parents have not returned. Yami says no to that since it would be a bad omen in a place that someone has died in, and that the guy will just have to live since he just needs the place to be filled with healthy humans regularly. The guy also thinks about how all the members of the Black Bulls are his precious friends since they help him live, while also revealing his name as Henry. Rades says that he doesn't care who Henry is since he will just crush him along with the base. Inside of the base Valtos manages to find the magic gem in Asta's room, but can't get it since a wall suddenly blocks him. Henry then says that he can't forgive anyone who harms his precious friends while using his magic to turn the base into a bull. Fights *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally Magic and Spells used References Navigation